bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunjō
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #FFFFFF |alttextcolor = #A52A2A |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is an inhabitant of Hell. He is a member of a group of Togabito lead by Shuren. Appearance He is a thin, tall and muscular man with long dark hair. His upper face is covered with bandages and what appear to be two scars can be seen going down from the direction of his eyes. His body armor is covered with vertical lines descending from his collar to his shins, where the armor turns black. He does not seem to have a chain on his armor. His arms are equipped with long tentacles that replace his forearms.Bleach manga; Imaginary number 01. the unforgivens, page 14 Personality Gunjō is shown to have a particularly cold-blooded nature when it comes to his enemies and their friends, as shown when he showed little regard for the life of Yuzu Kurosaki trapped within Hell. However, he has briefly exhibited concern for his Togabito comrades, especially when Taikon dies at the hands of Uryū Ishida. Gunjō is also extremely loyal to his leader Shuren, referring to him as "Shuren-sama" when speaking to him directly.Bleach movie: Bleach: The Hell Verse Plot Bleach: The Hell Verse and Karin before Rukia.]] When Gunjō and Shuren kidnap Yuzu and Karin from the Kurosaki Clinic, Rukia Kuchiki arrives before them. Gunjō immediately attacks with his tentacles, which Rukia is able to fend off with her sword. However, Gunjō takes Rukia off guard in his third attack, knocking her backwards. She demands that he let go of the two girls, prompting Gunjō to commend her level headedness. Shuren tells him to finish her off, as Gunjō releases a multitude of tentacles from within his chest. Rukia attempts to block the attack with Hadō #33 Sōkatsui, but Gunjō's tentacles rip through the Kidō. However, before his tentacles reach Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki intervenes, slicing them apart. Gunjō is surprised at his sudden arrival, ascertaining that the other Togabito have failed to keep him there. Ichigo demands that Gunjō release his two sisters, prompting him to refuse outright. As Shuren faces off against Ichigo, Gunjō is ordered to return back to Hell. Whilst Ichigo is preoccupied in his fight, Gunjō opens a portal to Hell, proceeding to leave with Yuzu and Karin. However, a bright light emerges from within the portal, as Gunjō is enveloped in a tremendous attack. A mysterious figure grabs Karin from Gunjō's destroyed tentacle, appearing before the two. Gunjō states that he has impeded their plans for the last time, appearing behind the figure. He demands that the figure release the girl, attacking with a barrage of tentacles. However, the figure is able to evade them all, as Gunjō scowls. Shuren tells him not to attack the figure, proceeding to open a secondary portal. As Ichigo nears the portal, it closes abruptly before he can reach it. Later, Gunjō informs Shuren that Ichigo and his friends have entered Hell, informing him also of Murakumo's condition. Shuren then tells Gunjō to assemble the other Togabito.As Ichigo and the others arrive on the second level of Hell, he asks Kokutō of Yuzu's whereabouts. Gunjō informs them that she isn't here, appearing beside Uryū Ishida. He then removes his cloak alongside the other Togabito, revealing to them his name. Gunjō tells the other Togabito to welcome their arrival, as Ichigo charges on the offensive with a Getsuga Tenshō. Gunjō emerges from the clearing to attack a surprised Ichigo, only for it to be blocked by Renji's Zanpakutō. He proceeds to swing his sword at the Togabito, who jumps back instinctively. As Ichigo emerges onto the top of the stone lily, he is in close pursuit from Gunjō. Gunjō's movements are disrupted by two Kidō blasts in succession. When Taikon destabilises the stone lily with a myriad of energy blasts, Gunjō seeks refuge on a stone block, before jumping outwards. When Ichigo lands safely on a separate stone lily, Gunjō emerges from within Rukia's ice formation, knocking him onto the ground below. A battle soon ensues between Gunjō, Taikon and Ichigo, which is interrupted by the sudden arrival of Garogai. Ichigo uses this temporary diversion to send a Getsuga Tenshō hurtling at Gunjō, before jumping up to the top of the stone lily. Gunjō and Garogai later emerge, but their paths are blocked by Renji and Uryū, whilst Ichigo, Rukia and Kokutō make their way to the next level. When Gunjō attempts to prevent Ichigo from proceeding further into Hell, Rukia blocks his strike. The two then land on a solitary island in the water, as Gunjō releases his tentacles at Rukia. She is quickly constricted by Gunjō's tentacles, resorting to the use of Some no mai, Tsukishiro. When Taikon explodes due to Uryū's technique, Gunjō is temporarily distracted by this development. Rukia uses this brief window to try and attack Gunjō, but ends up getting trapped within his tentacles once more. Gunjō informs Rukia that the loss of the other Togabito is not going to impede their plans.As Rukia swings her sword around frantically, Gunjō breaks it in half with a single tentacle. He then tells Rukia to die, as he begins tightening the grip of his tentacles. As Rukia screams in pain, he comments that she has a beautiful voice. Gunjō then brings Rukia's unconscious body towards him, stating that he needs to make up on lost time. Suddenly, snow begins to fall around him, as Rukia releases San no mai, Shirafune. This causes Gunjō to freeze from the inside, shattering into pieces. As Rukia regroups with Renji and Uryū, Gunjō commends their combined abilities, but states that they were meant to die there. He refuses to tell them the meaning of his words, laughing wildly as his ice form breaks down. When Shuren is confronted by Ichigo and Kokutō, he revives Gunjō and the other Togabito from within the lava pit. Kokutō wonders how they could regenerate so quickly, prompting Gunjō to respond by saying that they are of higher intelligence. He then proceeds to attack with his tentacles, forcing Kokutō to move back. As Kokutō is knocked backwards by a thrust from Garogai's arm, Gunjō appears behind him. He then attacks with his tentacles, sending Kokutō crashing to the ground. Gunjō follows through with a series of tentacles, all of which Kokutō dodges with ease. When Shuren throws a fire bolt at Yuzu's cage, Kokutō protects her with his own body. He is then constricted by Gunjō, who impales his body several times with his tentacles. After Taikon is killed by Kokutō, Gunjō is dragged into the lava pit alongside him, disappearing in a plume of fire. Equipment * Cloak and Mask: When venturing outside of Hell, Gunjō wears a black cloak and mask to completely cover his own appearance, to prevent the ever watchful Kushanāda from noticing his temporary escape. This attire also restrains his powers to a certain extent. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed: Gunjō is capable of moving at high speeds.Bleach anime; Episode 299 Tentacles: Gunjō utilises a multitude of tentacles in his attacks, and is able to use them to constrict his enemies and block their attacks. His tentacles also have a tendency to regenerate upon severing at will, and are highly effective in Gunjō's attacks. His tentacles are strong enough to shatter Rukia Kuchiki's Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki in one blow. Trivia *Gunjō's name is sometimes romanized as GunjyoBleach: Official Invitation Book The Hell Verse. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Togabito Category:Male Category:Movie Original Characters Category:Deceased